To adequately define the natural history of cardiac abnormalities that occur in patients with Myotonic Dystrophy and to define the most optimal way to diagnose cardiac arrhythmias in Myotonic Dystrophy and to define the most appropriate methods of therapy for arrhythmias in Myotonic Dystrophy.